


Караван Бубнового Туза

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Мэрик с детства выступает в бродячем цирке.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir & Maric Theirin





	Караван Бубнового Туза

Лучше всего на свете Мэрик умеет жонглировать. Яркие, пропахшие странным запахом мешочки в его руках мелькают так, что сам он за ними уследить не может – руки, за годы отточившие навык до рефлекса, все делают сами.  
  
Столпившиеся вокруг дети с изумлением смотрят, с улыбками до ушей, с восхищенными искрами в глубине зрачков: ещё чуть-чуть – когда простая цирковая магия кончится – и кто-то из них обязательно вцепится в одежду с просьбой научить.  
  
Мэрик за ними наблюдает с удовольствием – нет радости краше для циркача, чем видеть такое счастье на детских лицах; ну, кроме, быть может, звона золотых их родителей… Бряцают монетки, Мэрик ловит шарики и отвешивает совсем уж шутовской поклон. Хлопки. Смех.  
  
Мэрик оборачивается и находит взглядом своих: Мария изгибается, узлом себя завязывает и, пока не отвернулась, одаривает улыбкой – эх, сколько же людей уже хотело ее гибкость испробовать в постели; красавица Лайна, чуть прижав длинные эльфийские уши, танцует с огнем, и ее зрители с опаской отошли прочь; остальные спрятались между шатрами, укрылись от взгляда Мэрика – только вот Адам, невезучий фокусник, выглядывает из-за ткани и ему подмигивает. Позер…  
  
Пока дети не разошлись, Мэрик прижимает к губам палец – от взрослых секрет! – и из-за пояса достает кинжалы. Один, другой, третий – бликуют на палящем полуденном солнце, пока холодным металлом охлаждая пальцы; по виску Мэрика течет пот – лишь бы сосредоточенность не потерять…  
  
Лучше всего на свете Мэрик умеет жонглировать, но кинжалы всегда вызывают трепет – животный какой-то, безумный, поганый; откуда-то из детства тянется острая нить, оттуда, куда Мэрик не жаждет заглядывать. Он в цирке сызмальства, но ведь не родился он здесь; впрочем, тут – лучше, чем где бы то ни было, и этого Мэрику более чем хватает вместо ответа о происхождении.  
  
Он ускоряет движения – все чаще переливаются блики на металле в воздухе, все меньше времени глядеть на разгорающееся пламя в детских глазах – и в один момент останавливается, ловя ножи за лезвия – миллиметры от незащищённой кожи ладони.  
  
Мэрику сложно самому себе признаться, какое же удовольствие получает от этих последних секунд; большее, чем от детских улыбок, большее, чем от бурных аплодисментов, большее, чем от осознания, что даже его ровесники со льстивым вниманием наблюдают за его движениями.  
  
В этих секундах, отделяющих от конца, в этих миллиметрах, отделяющих от пробитой руки, - сладость и сок.  
  
***  
  
Вечером цирк становится совсем другой. Детей прочь отгоняют, зато манят, манят взрослых; извращённой эстетикой становятся пропитаны выступления. Мэрик задумчиво подбрасывает в руках кинжал – изящный, дорогой, наверное, откуда только деньги на такую роскошь взялись – и переглядывается с Лайной.  
  
Выступает Мария, поступью напоминая паука – улыбающегося игриво, в полупрозрачных орлесианских тканях играя телом; от нее – Мэрик знает – не могут отвести глаз. Сам не может. Красивая, чертовка – вниманием завладевает мастерски…  
  
Кинжал описывает в воздухе дугу. Лайна сглатывает; Мэрик удивлённо на нее косится, но – нет, не боится она: предвкушает. До дрожи в пальцах ждёт и дождаться никак не может; Мэрик вторит ее улыбке.  
  
Их номер – безусловно – лучший. Как же иначе?  
  
И когда наступает их время выступать, никто не думает ни о чем за пределами кружка света.  
  
Лайна начинает танцевать. Медленно, понемногу раскручивая слепящие огненные обручи, делая шаг в сторону, наклоняясь вперёд и резко отходя назад, и вдруг начинает вертеться так, что сливается с пламенем в единое целое; и тогда вперёд выходит Мэрик, жонглируя тремя ножами.  
  
Раз. Первый уже через несколько секунд летит в сторону Лайны, у самого ее носа пролетает – но она, не моргнув и глазом, не изменив мечтательного выражения лица, делает шаг назад, и кинжал пролетает сквозь обруч, вонзаясь в землю у импровизированного зрительного ряда. Его место тут же занимает следующий нож.  
  
Два. Три. Мэрик подходит к Лайне, привычно избегая пламени на обручах и не прекращая жонглировать, касается ее почти – но отскакивает прочь, спиной ощущая жар. На доли секунды ощущает между пальцев острия ножей – Лайна подбрасывает обручи в воздух и делает кувырок через голову, изящно вытягивая тонкую ножку – и Мэрик, почти не глядя, кидает кинжалы вверх.  
  
Лайна уже на ногах, и они, в танце соприкоснувшись руками, ловят каждый свое. Близится конец; как же мало, как же мало!.. Мэрик делает несколько шагов назад, краем глаза любуясь блеском металла в свете огня, Лайна замирает – только обручи будто своей волей продолжают вращаться. В горле ком стает от предвкушения.  
  
Четыре. Лайна резко сводит над головой руки, обручи пересекаются – нож пролетает через оба.  
  
Лайна опускает их, резко кидает обручи – жонглирует, жонглирует, огнем управляя, будто настоящая колдунья!.. Их движения начинают друг друга отражать – огненный шторм и светящиеся искры.  
  
Пять. Шесть. Оба ножа попадают в цели; Лайна выгибается, ловит обручи, выпрямляется и складывает обручи вместе. В руках Мэрика из-за пояса появляется последний нож.  
  
Семь. Обручи, будто магия, помечают цель, и Мэрик без сомнений кидает кинжал прямо напарнице в сердце. Зрители охают…  
  
А Лайна, извернувшись не хуже Марии, отходит от лезвия прочь.  
  
Нет ничего слаще, думает Мэрик, силясь унять головокружение от наслаждения.  
  
***  
  
\- Держи его.  
  
\- Тише, тише!.. Мы плохого не желаем.  
  
\- Новую жизнь подарим.  
  
\- Сладкую, новую!.. Тише, тише. Родителей дома нет.  
  
\- Ведь ты же хотел…  
  
\- Ведь ты же мечтал…  
  
\- По глазам, по глазам видели!  
  
\- Там тебе будет слаще. Там тебе будет хорошо.  
  
\- Понюхай, мальчик. Сожалений не будет. Не будет и страха.  
  
\- Наша жизнь – лучше любой другой…  
  
***  
  
Мэрик наблюдает за приходящими темняками с привычным уже беспокойством. Они приносят детей – тех, что понравились, тех, кого можно назвать талантливыми. Пока Адам распиливает себя на куски, отвлекая взрослых, исчезают из колыбелек дети.  
  
Их цирку нужна свежая кровь. В их цирке – сладость, миллиметры до боли, секунды до конца, и каждая – одна другой краше; этих детей ждёт жизнь куда лучшая, чем та, что предназначена была им в этой деревне.  
  
Так Мэрик думает, вертя в руках нож. Он не помнит, как его «пригласили» учиться.  
  
Не вспомнят и эти дети.  
  
Внезапно один из темняков, отделившись от напарника, больно хватает его за руку, оттаскивает в сторону; надо же – обычно они стараются держаться в стороне… Ночь ещё длинна, выступление не кончилось – может, его надо подменить, покамест его очередь сплясать смертный танец?  
  
\- Мэрик, - бормочет тот. – Ты же – Мэрик?  
  
\- Конечно, - кивает, - как ты не знаешь?..  
  
Темняк сдергивает капюшон – Мэрик отскакивает: нельзя, нельзя, никто не смеет тайну нарушить!.. Но под ним прятался не циркач – чужак, чужак, чужак пытается к ним проникнуть... У него гладко выбритое лицо, нос крючковатый, волосы темные; что же ты тут забыл?..  
  
\- Успокойся, - он шипит, - молчи, молчи!.. Я спасу тебя… Жизни твоей верну…  
  
\- Моя жизнь – цирк.  
  
\- Твоя жизнь – тро…  
  
Нож белым отблеском сверкает в руке Мэрика, когда он вызубренным движением кидает его в грудь незнакомцу. Тот не успевает и охнуть.  
  
Мэрику прежняя жизнь не нужна – этой нет ничего слаще.


End file.
